We are studyingDNAdynamicsonthe picosecondtimescale usingTime Correlated Single Photon Counting (TCSPC). Using the theory developed by Barkley and Zimm and Allison and Schurr to model DNA bending and twisting of the anisotropy decay of the ethidium bromide (EB)-DNA complex, we can probe the local environmental effects on DNA motions. To help model the movement of DNA during electrophoresis, measurements of the persistence length and microviscosity are needed. We are examining the possibility of a viscoelastic effect on these short timescales. We are also working to improve our knowledge of basic DNA motions and the effects of the local environment. As part of the second phase of this project, we have built an optics box to perform TCSPC under the influence of electric fields. Thus, we can effectively measure the dynamic persistence length, microviscosity, bending and torsional rigidity.